The present invention relates to the field of precise positioning of fibers and of automatic means and methods of coupling fibers such as glass optical fibers, either to other fibers or to devices relative to which they are to be precisely positioned.
Fibers or threads of material are staple articles in broad areas of manufacture serving as products themselves or as important parts of more complex finished products.
By way of illustration, in recent years, fibers or threads of glass have become of increasing interest for their ability to support the transmission of communication signals over long distances on wavelengths in the infrared, visible, and ultraviolet portions of the optical spectrum. Glass optical fibers are frequently required to be precisely and repeatably positioned relative to other articles, structures and devices in optical communications systems so that low loss optical couplings may be achieved. Means of providing such repeatable precise positioning continues to be a challenge to a technology which requires inexpensive and reliable positioning and coupling devices preferably amenable to installation and use by relatively unskilled personnel.